


A Secret Worth Keeping [中文翻译]

by zhishi



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bodyswap, Identity Porn, M/M, Mild Angst, Silver Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhishi/pseuds/zhishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由于一个意料之外的魔法咒语，Steve和Tony进入了一个镜像曼哈顿世界，只是这个世界诡异地荒无人烟。更令人惊讶的是，Steve发现自己附在了钢铁侠的身上——这个他甚至都没见过，且至今仍不知道其身份的男人。现在他得决定自己是要借此机会得知他的朋友的身份，还是说有些秘密是值得保存的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Worth Keeping [中文翻译]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Secret Worth Keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766134) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



事情发生的一瞬间，Steve还以为他不知怎地被传送到了Tony Stark工作时不离手的电脑里。周遭一片黑暗，视野里只有一堆杂乱而不知所谓的数字和数据。他动不了；整个身体被某种坚硬强韧的东西包围了，令他即使头昏脑沉也保持着直立。

他并不冷，但这种动弹不得的情况与他做过的那些被再次困在冰里的噩梦太过相似了。一时惊慌下，他出手进行了攻击，双手成拳，双臂过分用力地向上挥动，企图摆脱他身上的束缚。

他面前电脑屏幕上的灯立即就闪了起来。他把脑袋扭到一侧避开，结果另一个灯也开始闪了。

“Steve！”

他听到声音后本能地转至其方向。这时他看到面部正前方的屏幕上滚过了一些数据。灯还在闪着，一个电脑合成音响起，“武器模式100%。”

除了那些闪着的灯和没完没了的数字与方程串之外，他还能看到纽约的天际线。事实上，自他发现自己置身于此——管它这儿是什么地方——的时候就在盯着那个了。只是那阵恐慌与现处环境的诡异使他忽视了这一点。

“Steve！Steve！你得解除戒备！”

他再次转身，寻找那个声音——那个有种微妙的熟悉感的声音——却倏地发现他在盯着自己的脸。

“Steve，”另一个Steve Rogers说。那个盾牌歇靠在他的靴旁。一只带着手套的手打出了一个请镇静的手势。“你得听我说。你无意中触发了斥力装置。你得把它们关掉，不然会伤到人。”

斥力装置？

他环顾着这座城市，试图搞明白正在发生什么，他急切地想知道这都是怎么回事，为什么他会站在这看着他自己——然后一对赤红的金属手套进入了他的视野。

Steve愣住了。他认得这对手套。也相当熟悉那对掌心上的发光白色圆圈。

凭借这个，他终于明白了。

“钢铁侠？”

另一个Steve Rogers——面对他的那个——长抒了一口气。“对。是我，Steve。不知怎么地我们互换了身体，而你现在在我的盔甲里。”

然后他想起来了发生了什么，Loki笑着把他的权杖挥向他们，之后一阵刺眼的闪光从他身体中撕扯开。

“他在哪儿？”他迅速地看向四周，搜寻着他面前屏幕上的数据看是否有什么提到Loki的地方。

“走啦，”钢铁侠说。“他们都走了。说实话，我都不知道我们现在在哪儿。”

Steve疑惑地看向四周。“我们还在曼哈顿啊，”他说。这个城市的天际线与五分钟之前别无二致。

“是在，”钢铁侠说。“但是这里没有人。”

Steve一怔，然后意识到他是对的。街上一个人都没有。也没有车。没有人靠在窗边朝下面大声喊超级英雄或者拿手机给他们摄像。没有聚集的群众，也没有维持秩序的警察和消防员。

“人都哪儿去了？”他困惑地问。

“我不知道啊，”钢铁侠说。“但是Steve，我们干别的事之前你得先听我说。你真的需要把那些斥力装置关掉。”

Steve又一次俯看覆在他手上的手套。“你说过有人会受伤。”

“对，我说了，”钢铁侠说。他听起来有点儿局促，这真是奇怪，听着Steve自己的声音这样说。“我说的‘有人’基本上就是指我自己。”他给了Steve一个自嘲的笑容。

Steve也向他微笑，才想起来隔着头盔钢铁侠是看不到的。“好吧，我该怎么做？”他问。

钢铁侠引他一步步关掉了斥力装置，把武器模式下了线。全弄好之后，Steve感觉呼吸顺畅多了，尽管他仍然处于紧张备战状态。“我们得找到Loki，然后回到我们自己的城市。”

“同意，”钢铁侠说。他指着这座空城。“有什么提议吗？”

“嗯，”Steve说，“如果这个地方是真的的话，那也许这里也有个复仇者大厦。我们朝那儿走，看看有没有人在家。”

钢铁侠仅短暂地犹豫了一下就点了头。“好的，”他说。他捡起美国队长的盾给Steve打了个手势。“前头带路。”

\---------

他们一起穿行在这座诡异的空城。Steve自己发现了使用盔甲的导航系统的方法，他一告诉它他想要去哪里，它就能准确无误地带他向前走。他跟钢铁侠说起这个的时候，另一个男人微笑着低下了头，看着Steve自己的脸这个样子还真是奇怪。

“我就知道你能搞明白，”钢铁侠说。

“这是个好设计，”Steve说。“Tony真是个天才。”

“嗯”，钢铁侠同意。

他听起来似乎并非真心实意，这不知怎么地令Steve有点儿生气。“我是说真的，”他说，“Tony所创造的技术，他所发明的所有东西……他总是能令我吃惊。没有什么是他考虑不到的。”

“我很确定现在这种情况他就没有考虑到，”钢铁侠干巴巴地说。

“但是我敢肯定他现在会考虑了，”Steve自信地说。他很早就知道这一点了。每次钢铁侠在他们的战斗中遭遇了什么新的东西，下一次Tony Stark升级盔甲时就会有一个新的机件或者技术来对付那个新的变量。

“你知道吗，”钢铁侠说，“我觉得你说得对。”

Steve对自己微笑了一下。

他们静静地走着。空无一人的街道给Steve带来了一种他自己也说不上来的紧张感。这种感觉在他们经过一个橱窗时被进一步加深，使得他停下了脚步，凝视着他们的投影。

作为美国队长和复仇者的一员，他见过不少怪事。但是这个可能是最奇怪的了，看着自己的投影同时却知道他并非投射这一投影的人。

那么他又会有什么样的投影呢？如果他抬起头盔的面罩会看到什么呢？也许他能看到疤痕或者某种畸形，一些能解释为什么钢铁侠从不揭开头盔显露面容的事情。他是如此地了解钢铁侠的思想和内心，却对这个男人自身知之甚少。他是一个男人，摈斥那些说钢铁侠只是个机器人的臆测，这点Steve老早就知道了。就算他之前还有些许怀疑，今天的事情也把那些怀疑永久排除了，因为他知道没有机器人脸上还会长毛的。

而那就是他对于现在所附身体所确知的唯一事实了。钢铁侠，不管他到底是谁，有小胡子（mustache）。可能还有胡须(beard)，这个就不太好说了。但是当Steve说话的时候，他能感觉到嘴唇因胡子而痒痒的。他不知道这是他平时就这样，可能是某种意外或者创伤使得钢铁侠得带着那个头盔而不方便剃胡子；还是说这是他最近长时间为Tony Stark工作，没有机会打理自身的结果。

他不打算问。

他不想要知道。好吧，他的确想知道，但不是像这样。他不会辜负钢铁侠的信任。如果将来某天钢铁侠会觉得与Steve分享他面容和身份的秘密足够安全了，那也是他自己的主张，是他来决定是否适时。在那之前不行。不是现在，现在如果Steve从他手里拿过这事的处理权，他就只能在一边无奈地任之发生。

“有点儿怪，不是吗，”钢铁侠指着镜像说。

Steve点头，镜子里的红色盔甲也跟着他点头。穿着这套盔甲还挺带劲儿的，他想，尤其是现在他能看到它的全部。但是这个他可以事后再谈，等他们安全地回到他们自己的时间和自己的身体里的时候。

“我不会摘下头盔，”他说。他转过去面对钢铁侠，深深望进他自己的蓝色眼睛里去。“我不会暴露你的秘密。”

钢铁侠惊讶地眨了眨眼。“我……我还没想到这个，”他承认。他看起来焦虑了一会儿，看到他自己的脸上出现这种表情使Steve起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“你不必担心，”Steve再次向他保证。“头盔就这么戴着。”

“谢谢，”钢铁侠说。“但是，你知道，如果我们不能很快就回去，过一会儿你可能需要喝点什么。或者吃东西。”

“我可以等，”Steve坚定地说。保守钢铁侠的秘密比他解个渴重要得多——说实话如果不是钢铁侠指出这点他都没发现自己正渴着。

“我知道Steve Rogers可以走很久也不用担心脱水，”钢铁侠指着Steve的身体说，现在他正附在上面。“但是现在你是在我的身体里面。很不幸，我可没有这种体质。”

这个直接的事实令Steve有种奇怪的负罪感，好像他只是呆在钢铁侠身体里面就已经在伤害他了一样。而且也许事实如此。他以前从没经历过这种事。不知道这种情况下适用于什么规则。也许他现在正感受着的胸腔的奇怪紧实感就是他带过来的，或者是什么Loki的魔法的残留效应。

也许他们还是再次走起来比较好，立即马上。

“等真到那时候再说吧，铁壳脑袋，”他说。他把一只带着长手套的手搭在钢铁侠套着蓝色制服的肩膀上。“你保护我的盾，我保护你的秘密。成交？”

钢铁侠久久地看了他一眼，点了头。“成交。”

 

\----------

 

他们向前走着。好几个小时之后，Steve开始意识到事情的糟糕。

首先，他们看起来似乎哪儿也到不了。尽管钢铁侠头盔中的导航系统一直给他指向着复仇者大厦，但是他们完全没能接近它。然后，即使他们已经走了几个小时了，天上太阳的位置却一直没变过，也没有丝毫夜晚将近的迹象。

他现在非常地渴，也很饿，不过那个比较容易无视。他现在记起来了在今天早上的战斗前（假设现在还是同一天），钢铁侠已经去给Tony Stark工作了两天了。他大概那段时间都没怎么休息，而且他今天早饭的时候也没有出现。头部的钝痛在他眼后一跳一跳地，胸腔的紧实感不受欢迎地一直存在着。这有点儿像是他又变回了以前那个哮喘的瘦弱小孩，而Steve，他已经很久没不得不处理过这种小的身体伤痛了，于是他现在应付得不是很好。

但是他拒绝说任何话。他不会抱怨，他坚定地告诉自己。他是个士兵，他能处理得来这个。最重要的是与复仇者会合，回到他们自己的纽约，然后解开Loki的咒语。

“Steve. Steve?”

他抬起头看到钢铁侠停下了脚步。他们现在站在一个街角，这街角看起来和他们今天路过的每一个街角没什么不同。他们两侧立着高大的建筑物，一层是空空如也的商店，同样空的公寓耸入天空。

“我们得停下来，”钢铁侠说。他把盾牌歇放在他的脚边。“你需要休息。”

他说的不是“我们需要休息，”Steve注意到，因为，当然了，这事儿是单方面的。钢铁侠现在在Steve的身体里，不知疲倦而身强体壮。钢铁侠可以走好几天都不会有任何问题。

很不幸的是，Steve就不是这个情况了。现在他对钢铁侠升起了新的敬意。他回顾过去的几年，每一次他们的战斗、每一次需要大量体力的状况，而他想不起一次听到过钢铁侠抱怨或者要求一个休息的机会。大概盔甲是能令他比常人有更好的耐力，但是即使如此，他也没有超级士兵血清，没有阿斯嘉德的血统。他仅是一个凡人。

但他也是Steve所知的最强的人之一，这不单单是指身体方面。既然钢铁侠可以克服疼痛和不适，Steve也可以做得到。

“我可以继续走，”他固执地说。

钢铁侠指向街上一个空的店铺。他们一开始的时候还进去过几个，结果证明是徒劳无功；在这个奇怪版本的城市里根本就没有人。“我们弄点东西吃吧。休息一下再重组。好不？”

Steve摇了摇头。吃东西就意味着要摘掉头盔，而他不会以这种方式占他朋友的便宜。“不，”他说。“我向你保证过，我会信守诺言。”

“Steve，”钢铁侠说，他声音里的责备意味简直跟Steve他自己有时说话的腔调如出一辙，这使得Steve不禁微笑。

然而这份愉悦没持续多久。“而且，”他补充，“我们不知道这个地方的食物和饮料是什么样子的。有可能有毒。”

“或者过期，”钢铁侠同意道。“或者发霉、长毛了什么的。”然而他听起来没有因Steve的反对而生气。恰相反，他的表情放轻松了些许——就好像他知道Steve会投降一样。“但是现在我们都需要保持着最佳的战斗状态。我们不知道这里会发生什么，或者什么时候才能回去。所以要我说，我们就走进一家商店，试着喝点儿水，看看会怎么样。”

Steve双手抱胸，这个动作带着盔甲做有点儿困难。“不，铁壳脑袋。我说的话是认真的。”

“我知道你是认真的，”钢铁侠说。“但是我……”他犹豫道，然后深吸了一口气。“那对我来说意味很重，Steve。但是对我来说更重要的是你的安全。”

Steve看着他，意识到他说的每个字都是认真的。他的脸颊染上了浅红色，在Steve自己的浅色皮肤上。但是他没有移开视线。

“我知道你想要信守那个承诺，”钢铁侠说。“但是如果是与朋友的生命相衡量，保守一个秘密并不值得。”他推下了蓝色的兜帽，让它向后垂在背上。“没关系，Steve。你可以摘掉头盔。”他微笑着。“你甚至可以看。”

即使被给予了许可，Steve仍在抵制。他有一瞬想过他可以移去头盔并且确保自己不看到任何反射物，这样他就什么都不会看到。但是钢铁侠预见了这个漏洞，巧妙地把它补上了。

“Steve。”钢铁侠走向他，把一只带着手套的手搭在他的肩膀上。当然，隔着盔甲他并不能感受到它，但是他能够想象到，然后他感到一股暖意盈满了他的身体。“没关系的。”他微笑。“反正也是时候让你知道真相了。”

于是Steve只能屈服了。钢铁侠信任他与他分享他的秘密，拒绝这份信任会成为对他们的友谊的背叛。尝试想象没有钢铁侠的友谊的生活令Steve的喉咙紧缩，胸腔的紧实也进一步刷起了存在感。他不能让这种事情发生。

“好的，”他说。“如果这是你想要的。”

钢铁侠给了他个苦笑。“呃，这跟我的计划差远了，但是……是的。这就是我想要的。”

Steve伸出手，然后停了下来。他有点儿气笑了。“我并不知道怎么把这个脱掉啊，”他说。

钢铁侠的眼里闪着笑意。他又向Steve走近了一步。现在他们之间几乎不存在距离了，这使得Steve的整个身体都感受到了更多的那种奇怪的暖意。“来，”钢铁侠说。“我来做。”他举起了他戴着手套的手，伸向盔甲。

头盔很容易就取下来了，Steve因为突然的日光而眯起了眼睛。他好奇是不是钢铁侠取下头盔的时候也是这个感觉——因为他当然会取下头盔的吧，就算只是在私下里。然后钢铁侠拿着头盔走到了一边，Steve深呼吸了一口新鲜空气。

“你先请，”钢铁侠说，指向街上的平板玻璃窗。

然后，就是这样了。他能够看向他朋友的脸、得知他的身份的时刻终于到来。这本应该挺激动人心的，然而当Steve缓慢而勉强地转向窗户时，他整个人被定在了原地。

他只来得及一瞥黑色的头发与一张带有蓝色双眼的面庞，然后突然间窗户里的图像——和他周遭的一切——都湮没在了刺眼的白光之中。他本能地举起一只胳膊保护眼睛。他听到了钢铁侠在叫他的名字，然后所有的声音也都消失了。

也就是一瞬间，那个刺眼的光开始减弱，最后消失了。事后，他愣愣地眨眼睛，试图把他的视力弄清晰点儿。他感觉到有什么坚硬的金属的东西被从他手中抢走，然后被吓了一跳——然后差点儿被脚下的盾绊倒。

“悠着点儿，”有一个声音说。一个很熟悉的声音。然后Steve的视力终于恢复了，他可以看到东西了。

他在复仇者大厦里。周围站着Hank和Jan，Carol和Vision。在一个角落里，Thor钳着明显被教育过了的Loki的胳膊。

然后在他的对面，站着头盔戴得好好的钢铁侠。

Steve伸手摸向自己的脸。一切都完美地正常，准确地呆在该在的地方。那就是说没有持续性伤害。

“你们俩没事儿吧？”Jan问道。她也在眨着眼，其他复仇者们也是。也就是说在他和钢铁侠回来的一小会儿时间里，他们什么都没有看到。没有人看到头盔下的钢铁侠。没人知道就差那么一点儿他的秘密就要向全员暴露了。

“没事，”钢铁侠说，他的声音就像Steve一直听到的那样，轻微地改造后听起来像是电子音，比起人类的喉咙发出的声音，其语调和情感更难以辨别。“Steve？”

“我很好，”他说。他摸了摸盾牌，就是想确认下它没事。“怎么回事？”

“我的弟弟以你们取乐了，”Thor阴沉地说。“我很抱歉，队长。我已经让他把事情重归正常了，我向你们发誓以后不会再发生这种事了。”他瞪了Loki一眼。

问题如疾风骤雨扑面而来，其他的复仇者想要知道美国队长和钢铁侠之前到底消失到哪里去了，在那段时间发生了什么。Steve知道他得回答他们，而且很快他就会回答，但是他在那座空城里的经历还鲜活在他的脑子里，而他知道现在必须得做的是什么。

“之后会有解释的时间，”他说。“但是现在，我得和钢铁侠私下里说会儿话。”在他们有人能插上嘴之前，他迅速地搭上钢铁侠盔甲的肩膀，朝着厨房走了过去。

没有人跟上来，Steve感激这一点。Jarvis也不在厨房，这么大片地方就是他们的了。

毫不犹豫地，Steve打开了冰箱，拉出来一瓶水递了出去。“拿着，”他说。

钢铁侠没有接那个瓶子。“我没事，”他说。

Steve没有动。打他认识钢铁侠那天起他就一直听他这么说，他也常对此持怀疑态度——但是现在他知道了这是个彻底的谎言。“你就喝吧，”他放轻了声音。“拜托。”

看到钢铁侠还是没打算接那个水瓶，Steve把它放在了柜台上。他转过身去，双手抱胸。“喝，”他说。“然后我们再谈。”

好长一阵之后，他听到了面罩被抬起的细微声响。瓶子被打开了。钢铁侠喝了水。然而当他说话的时候，他的声音又有些变调，Steve就知道他又阖上面罩了。“谢谢。”

Steve点了点头，但是仍然没有转身。他在想那双他匆匆一瞥下看到的蓝色眼睛。他知道自己接下来一段时间都会想着它们了。

“那里发生的事情就只会是你我两个知道，”他说。他的语气不太确定，毕竟他一点也不知道钢铁侠现在在想什么，也不想揣测臆断。很可能钢铁侠后悔了与Steve分享身份的秘密的决定，现在正因免去了履行义务而安心。如果是这种情况，Steve想要确保他知道既然现在情况回归正轨，他也不必非得遵守那个决定了。“除非你觉得有理由告诉别人。”

“没有理由，”钢铁侠说。

Steve终于转了过来。安心地看到他的朋友又完全在盔甲里，没有可能会暴露什么了。“在那里，”他说，“在我们离开之前……我什么都没看到。”

钢铁侠点头。“我知道，”他说。

“我也没有期望你……”他说，

“没关系，”钢铁侠说。“我知道。”尽管有头盔覆着他的脸，Steve也知道他现在在笑。他被调过的声音里似乎还有种近乎于遗憾的成分。“我想有些事就应该留作秘密。”

尽管有电子的失真，他的声音里绝对包含了不满足的成分。而且也许，Steve怀抱些许类似于希望的情绪想，也许他并非是遗憾于决定揭露自己的身份——而是因为在揭露之前被阻止了。“没关系，Cap。这样挺好的。”

遗憾与否，既然一切都真的没事，Steve也终于放松下来了。他今天没有失去自己的朋友，或者打破他们之前的一点信任。钢铁侠的身份仍然保密，是否揭露身份仍取决于他自身。在今天的霉运之后，这就是Steve所能想要的全部了。

但是他再一次想到了他在窗户中他所得的疾速一瞥，和回望他的那双不可思议的蓝色眼睛，他希望得知真相的那天不要太遥远。

END


End file.
